


Little Accidents

by Avengers_Whore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bullying, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Good Brother Harley Keener, Good Brother Tony Stark, Harley Keener is a Stark, Harley Stark, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Steve Rogers, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Protective Wade Wilson, Smut at the very beginning, Teenage Drama, Teenage Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: “I messed up,” Peter whimpered, tears in his eyes again. Both of their parents frowned and got closer, kneeling down in front of the crying omega. “I-I’m so s-s-sorry.”“Whatever it is, sweet boy, we’ll help,” Bucky told him, kissing the teen’s forehead and rumbling soothingly. “What happened?”Instead of telling them, he handed over the ultrasound photos and started sobbing in full again.-This is a branch off of my series A Little Color Called Life! I highly recommend reading that series since this fic takes place in that universe!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 560





	Little Accidents

Peter purred as he laid on top of Wade, kissing and nipping at the teenager teasingly. The scarred blond had his hands all over the brunet’s body ending with a hand squeezing the boy’s ass. They’d been this touchy for a year now and had had sex more than once in the last few months.

All under his parents noses of course, he didn’t want his daddy to kill Wade after all.

But they took every opportunity to sneak around and fuck like rabbits and now was no exception since the omega’s parents were out on a date until late in the night. Peter moaned when he felt the alpha’s hand dip under his pajamas, playing with his slick hole.

“W-Wade,” the omega mewled, arching his back and pressing his ass further into the other teen’s hand. He panted when he felt a finger dip in, a shrill whine tearing from his throat from desperation.

“So needy, baby boy. Yer so wet for me,” Wade rumbled as he started to finger his boyfriend. “Smell so sweet, too.”

“All for you, alpha,” Peter purred, eyes dazed as he looked at the other boy. The alpha growled happily and rolled them over so he was on top, pulling the omega’s sweatpants off. He added another finger and started to actively stretch the younger, marveling at how quickly he opened up for him.

“So eager, Petey-pie. Smell so sweet, too, practically gagging for it,” Wade growled, nipping at the other boy’s neck possessively. He was always careful to never leave a mark where the omega’s parents would see it. He didn’t want to die after all.

“Want you, Wade, want your knot. Please, please, gimme,” the younger boy whined, arching his back. He squirmed under the bigger teen until he’d turned over onto his stomach, pressing his ass against his boyfriend. “I’m ready, please!”

“Jesus, baby boy, yer gushing,” the alpha breathed out, his instincts screaming at him to _take, take, take_. He shoved down his own pants and pressed his cock in without hesitation, tearing a scream from Peter’s throat. The smaller boy immediately pushed his hips back to meet his alpha’s hips.

The pair went at it for a few hours until finally both were satisfied. Wade panted softly as he pulled his sweatpants back on and found his sweatshirt. Peter was spread out on his bed looking blissed out and well-fucked, his thighs covered in slick and semen. He was watching the blond alpha get dressed, doe eyes still filled with lust.

“I’ll see you at school, Petey-pie,” Wade murmured, walking over and pressing a sweet kiss to the omega’s lips. He rumbled happily before crawling out of the window just as the front door downstairs opened and closed.

Peter sighed and pressed the button on the scent diffuser in his room before curling up in the blankets on his bed to act like he was asleep. It was another 15 minutes before he heard his door creak open and the scent of his mama poking his head in. A moment later he felt a kiss pressed to his head and a cool hand pressed to his forehead.

Steve left the room and Peter heard him talking to his daddy.

“He’s warm, I think he’s started his first heat,” he heard the older omega murmur and if he wasn’t so exhausted, his brain probably would’ve registered it but he was tired. Wade always wore him out.

“At least he isn’t as young as Tones was,” Bucky answered, quietly poking his head into the room to look at Peter before shutting the door.

-

Peter cried against his big brother’s chest, heaving sobs and clinging onto the older omega’s shirt. He was in his brother’s apartment, having skipped school and shown up right when Tony was leaving to head to the tower.

The older man had been shocked but had ushered his brother in and asked him what was wrong, only for the younger to start crying. Now they were sitting on the couch surrounded by tissues and all of the chocolate they could find in the apartment.

After awhile, the teen calmed down and took a few deep breaths. He pulled back from his brother’s arms and wiped his eyes with his sweater sleeve.

“Are you ready to talk?” Tony asked softly, his brow still furrowed worriedly.

“Mama and daddy are gonna kill me,” the boy whispered. “I fucked up, Tony, I fucked up real bad.”

“Mama and daddy could never hate you, Petey, now tell me what’s going on.”

“I- I, um… Wade ‘n I, we… y’know. And, uh, we did. And I didn’t know I was starting my heat ‘til mama said I was,” Peter explained, his cheeks a bright, cherry red as he spoke. Realization dawned on the older brunet’s face.

“You think you’re pregnant,” Tony said softly, pulling his little brother close.

“What am I gonna do, Tones?”

“Well first, I’m gonna go find a pregnancy test in my bathroom. Then I’m gonna take you to the omega clinic, and then we’re gonna tell our parents,” the older told him, kissing the top of his head and getting up to go into the bathroom down the hall. Peter got up and hurried after him, watching him dig through the cabinet under the sink.

“Found it!” Tony cheered, pulling the box out and getting up off of the ground. “Alright. Pee on this, wait five minutes, don’t make a mess of my bathroom.”

“Okay,” the teen murmured, watching his brother leave the bathroom and close the door behind him. He pulled the test out of the box and read the instructions before he did as told. He placed the test on the counter and sat down on the ground.

A few moments later, Tony came back in and smiled reassuringly at his little brother before taking a look at the test. The older sighed softly and helped his brother off of the ground.

“I’m gonna call Harley and tell him I won’t be in today, then we’ll get you to the omega clinic,” the other omega told him, grabbing his cellphone and making a quick call to their eldest brother before grabbing his keys. “Come on, kid.”

-

“Have you told Wade yet?” Tony asked softly as they drove to their parents’ house.

“No,” Peter whispered, silently crying again as he looked out of the window. They were coming straight from the clinic where one of the kind doctors had given him an ultrasound and confirmed that he was pregnant. He held a few ultrasound photos in one hand and a pamphlet on teen pregnancy in the other.

He hadn’t bothered to look at either, too in shock.

“You should. He deserves to know,” the older murmured as he glanced over at the teen. “He adores you, kiddo, he’s not gonna run away.”

“It’s not him I’m worried about.”

“Mama doesn’t have a hateful bone in his body. Except for a few of my exes but they were douches,” Tony told him, reaching over and squeezing his brother’s arm comfortingly. “And daddy would rather cut his own arm off than disown you. Yes, they’ll be disappointed you weren’t practicing safe sex, but they love you. I love you.”

“Thanks, Tones,” Peter replied, smiling weakly at the older brunet. They sat in silence for another few moments before they pulled into the driveway. Both of the cars were there and the teen felt his heart sink into his stomach from his throat.

They got out of the car and walked up to the house, pushing open the front door. Tony closed it behind them and pulled off his shoes, putting a hand to the wall to steady himself. They could hear shuffling coming from the kitchen and soft music coming from the studio.

“Mama, daddy,” Tony called.

“Tones, is that you?” Bucky called from the kitchen, a few more clinks heard before the alpha poked his head around the corner. His brow furrowed when he spotted Peter. “Peter, shouldn’t you be at school? Are you okay?”

“C-Can we get mama? You both need to h-hear this,” the teen murmured shyly, avoiding his father’s eyes. The alpha slowly nodded his head and went down the hall to the studio. Tony wrapped an arm around his baby brother’s shoulders and pulled him into the living room to sit on the couch.

“Peter, baby? Everything okay?” Steve asked, brow furrowed as he hurried into the room. The blond was covered from head to toe in various colors of paint.

“I messed up,” Peter whimpered, tears in his eyes again. Both of their parents frowned and got closer, kneeling down in front of the crying omega. “I-I’m so s-s-sorry.”

“Whatever it is, sweet boy, we’ll help,” Bucky told him, kissing the teen’s forehead and rumbling soothingly. “What happened?”

Instead of telling them, he handed over the ultrasound photos and started sobbing in full again. Tony pulled him into his arms again while their parents looked over the pictures. The young omega sobbed harder when he caught the rising anger in his daddy’s scent.

“I’m gonna kill that no-good bastard,” Bucky snarled softly, getting up and going for his keys.

“James Barnes, get back here right now,” Steve growled, glaring hard at his mate. “Come here and comfort our son.”

“But Steve-”

“Right now!”

Bucky grumbled but walked back over. He carefully picked the teen up into his arms with a grunt of effort. He held him close and walked around the room, rumbling in his ear to comfort the distressed boy. Steve was still looking over the photos calmly, moving to sit next to Tony on the couch.

“He went to you?” Steve asked quietly.

“Showed up as I was leaving,” Tony replied, watching Bucky and Peter. “He didn’t know he was starting his first heat ‘til you told him so.”

Both omegas sighed and went back to being quiet, both deep in thought. Eventually Peter calmed down and stopped crying, just resting his head on his daddy’s shoulder. His hands were still clinging to the alpha’s shirt, clutched tight.

“Do you hate me now?”

“I couldn’t ever hate you, sweet boy. Yer my pup, I’ll always love you,” the alpha murmured, kissing the side of the teenager’s head. “Ready to talk now?”

Peter tiredly nodded his head. He was obviously emotionally exhausted and looking mentally drained. Bucky brought him back over to the couch and sat down with the omega still cuddled into his chest.

“Everything’s okay, Peter,” Steve purred, leaning over and kissing his forehead. “You told Tony that you didn’t know you were goin’ into heat, is that true?”

“Yeah, mama. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, baby, that’s not yer fault. It was yer first heat,” Bucky soothed as he rubbed his back.

“So now you have to start making choices, Pete. Some pretty tough choices,” the blond told him as he looked back down at the ultrasound pictures. “Are you gonna keep it? Does Wade know?”

“N-No, he doesn’t. Haven’t messaged him all day.”

“Okay, well you need to talk to Wade. He needs to know. And then you two need to come to a decision together,” Steve said with a small smile. “And if you don’t, then I’ll call him. So think about that.”

Peter whined softly and hid his face in Bucky’s neck.

-

“There’s really a pup in there?” Wade asked softly, blue eyes wide as he looked at Peter’s stomach. He was on his knees in front of the omega with his arms wrapped around the younger boy’s waist. “Our pup?”

“Y-Yeah. You’re not mad?” Peter asked, biting his lip anxiously.

“How can I be mad, baby boy? We created a life!”

“I know but… we’re barely halfway through high school…”

“I don’t mind. Yer it for me, Petey. If we have a pup now or if we have a pup later, we’ll have one,” Wade told him with a bright smile. “Whatever you decide.”

“Okay,” the omega murmured, a shy smile on his face as he watched the alpha. He lifted a hand and caressed the older boy’s face, tracing over the scars with one of his thumbs. “Let’s have a pup.”

“You sure, Pete?” Steve asked from the doorway, leaning against the threshold. Bucky stood behind him still glaring daggers at Wade. “What about school?”

“Well, I can still go, right?” Peter asked with a frown.

“That’s not the question, of course yer still attending school,” Bucky told him as he crossed his arms over his chest. “We’re askin’ if you want to do yer classes online.”

“Oh. No, I think I’ll be okay,” the teen told them with a smile, running his hands through Wade’s short, blond hair. “Does this mean Wade can sleepover now?”

“Hell no,” Bucky growled before he left the room. Steve sighed softly and watched his mate go before turning back to the two teenagers.

“Don’t push your luck, Peter Barnes. You’re still in trouble for having your boyfriend over while we were gone,” the blond omega told him, an amused smirk on his face when the teen whined softly. “Wade can stay tonight but that’s it.”

“Thanks, mama,” Peter purred as pulled Wade up onto the bed.

“Sleeping only. Goodnight boys.”

“Goodnight, Mr. Barnes,” Wade said cheerily as he laid down on his boyfriend’s bed, pulling the other boy down into his arms.

“Night, mama,” the brunet teen purred, snuggling into his boyfriend’s chest while his mama left. His purr got louder as he burrowed into Wade’s chest, breathing in his scent and immediately relaxing against him.

“It was nice bein’ on your dad’s good side while it lasted,” the blond murmured with a laugh and a kiss to the top of the younger boy’s head.

“He’ll get over it. Eventually.”

Wade laughed and closed his eyes. He held the omega tight to his chest, rubbing his back and rumbling quietly in contentment. Peter sighed softly and fell asleep surrounded by his boyfriend’s comforting scent.

-

“Getting fat, Penis. Maybe we should start calling you Piggy instead,” Flash taunted with a laugh, the others in the class joining him. Peter flushed slightly and wrapped his arms around his midsection. He’d started showing just last week and he’d been so excited to see evidence of a pup growing inside of him.

Now Flash was just ruining it, like he always did.

“Leave him alone, Eugene,” MJ snapped, baring her teeth at the other alpha. Flash sneered at her, his own hackles raising at the obvious challenge.

“Why? He’s just upset that no alpha will ever want his fat ass.”

“MJ, it’s fine, just ignore him,” Peter pleaded quietly, grabbing onto her forearm. The alpha girl sighed and sat down at her desk once more. “He’s not worth it.”

“That’s right, Jones, tuck your tail between your legs,” Flash taunted again, a nasty grin still plastered on his face. He came closer and started pulling at Peter’s hair harshly, plucking at his sweater and trying to pull it up.

“Leave me alone, Flash!” Peter exclaimed, trying to squirm away from the other boy. He got a sharp flick to the ear and then got cuffed, which made him cry out in surprise.

“Just wanna see how fat you really are, Barnes! Let’s show everyone just how ugly you are,” the alpha continued with a laugh, still tugging on Peter’s sweater. Flash was suddenly pushed away and slammed into a nearby wall, held there by a much taller alpha.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll keep your hands to yerself,” Wade snarled angrily, reveling in the look of fear he saw in the younger alpha’s eyes. “Sit yer ass down and leave him the fuck alone.”

Flash nodded his head vigorously and scurried to his desk as soon as Wade let him go, the blond glaring daggers at him the whole time. Once the other boy was seated, he turned his attention to Peter.

“What’re you doing here?” Peter asked softly when Wade came over and knelt in front of him.

“MJ texted me. You okay?”

“Mmhm. Thanks,” the omega answered with barely a glance at MJ. He smiled at his boyfriend and purred in delight when the older teen kissed his cheek. The bell rang overhead and the teacher walked in, noticing Wade immediately.

“Mr. Wilson, to your own classroom please.”

“Yes, sir. See you at lunch, Petey-pie!” And then Wade practically skipped from the room.

-

_Liar._

_Slut._

_Whore._

Highschoolers could be so mean. Ridiculously mean. Even before he got pregnant, Flash always found something to rag on him about. It usually revolved around him saying he was related to the CEO and the Head of R&D at Stark Industries - which no one believed and Flash always called him a liar.

An attention whore.

But now he was just a whore, period. The whole school knew he was pregnant now, knew the pup was Wade’s, and now everyone was happy to tell him he was an easy omega slut. That he’d spread his legs for just any alpha, especially during his heat. It was awful and normally Peter could shut them out but…

Pregnancy hormones were a bitch.

And that’s how Peter found himself crying on the dirty bathroom floor. Tears were streaming down his face and he had his arms wrapped around his abdomen. Whenever he was upset, there were three things that comforted him better than anything else - his pup, his boyfriend, and his family.

He only had his pup at the moment.

He shuddered out another sob and curled into a tighter ball. He rubbed his hands over his pup when he felt the little fluttering sensation that meant the pup was moving in his womb. He flinched when the bathroom door opened and he looked up, eyes widening when he saw his brothers standing in the doorway.

“Oh, Pete,” Tony murmured, walking over and kneeling next to the teenager. “Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

“O-Okay,” Peter whispered, letting the older omega help him off of the floor. They went to the door and Harley wrapped an arm around the teen’s shoulders, pulling him into his side.

“I vote ice cream and a movie marathon,” Harley told him, kissing the top of his head. “Sound good?”

“Are you sure? Yer not too busy?”

“Never too busy for family, Peter,” the older man told him with a smile, squeezing him gently. The trio of brothers walked down the hall, gathering quite a few stares since the teenager was walking between two celebrities.

He couldn’t help the giddy satisfaction deep down when he saw Flash gaping at the three. There was no mistaking how well they knew each other since Harley’s arm was around his shoulder and Tony had a hand on the middle of his back.

Tony signed him out in the office and they left the building, heading to Harley’s car in the parking lot. Wade was leaning against the hood with his arms crossed over his chest, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth anxiously. He looked over and was immediately walking over.

“Are you okay? Feeling alright?” Wade asked anxiously, cupping the omega’s face before one hand moved down to touch the pup.

“Yeah, just...everyone getting to me,” Peter told him, leaning into his boyfriend’s touch. “We’re okay, promise.”

“Okay, good,” the alpha murmured, kissing his forehead.

“Why don’t you come with us, Wade? We’re getting ice cream and then we’re gonna watch movies,” Harley suggested kindly, unlocking the car and letting Tony get in.

“Yeah, sure. Thanks Harley,” the blond teen said. He opened up the door for Peter and helped him inside before heading around the car to get in on the other side. Harley laughed softly and got in the driver’s seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I told y'all I might make a little branch off of A Little Color Called Life and I felt inspired so here it is! A little drama, a little teen pregnancy, a lotta cute fluffiness between Peter and Wade. And some good, wholesome family time with just a dash of accidental babymaking to kick the whole thing off. Gotta love it!


End file.
